zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Midsummer at Bunnyburrow
A year full of work had passed since they had met, and during that time, the relationship between the two most intrepid cops in Zootopia had bloomed into a romance. These two had helped each other mature and get better as people while keeping order in Zootopia. These two were none other than Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Even though they were always hailed as heroes in the city, they had also acquired a reputation as lovebirds among their friends.They had been through thick and thin together during hard times. Now though, an important step was ahead: meeting Judy´s parents. Sure, Nick had talked to them via Judy´s phone while being with her and Judy herself had told them all about him, but they had never seen him in flesh. The midsummer was the perfect time for this, since they were taking a long break from cop activities. At the moment, they were driving in their police car to the farm. Neither of them were in their uniforms though, Judy had put on her casual farm clothes and Nick his trademark green shirt and pants. As she was parking the car, she noticed that Nick was digging through his bag rather nervously. "What´s wrong, Nick?" she asked. "Eh...nothing. I found what I was looking for", the fox answered, closing the bag. Even though Judy didn´t say anything, she could see that he was up to something. The two went out of the car as Stu and Bonnie approached them. "How´s Daddy´s little fuzz?" Stu said as they hugged their daughter. "Great! It´s wonderful to see you again, with Nick to meet you too", she introduced them to his boyfriend. "Nicholas P. Wilde at your service, Mr Hopps!" the fox bowed and shook hands with both of them. "Judy has told a lot of things about you. Pleased to meet you at last", Bonnie said. Suddenly, several of their rabbit children arrived to see Nick too. "Hey look, it´s Judy´s boyfriend!" one of them shouted. "He´s handsome!" a girl rabbit looked smitten. "Wonder if he´s swindling us?" another child asked. "Bobby! That´s not a polite thing to say to a fox!" Stu shook his finger. "Sorry about that. For a long time here, we used to see foxes as nothing but scoundrels. But thanks to the likes of you, we have seen that it is not the case at all", Bonnie apologized. "Yeah, I know. Let´s just let bygones be bygones", Nick noted. "A thousand apologies if we ever offended you, Mr Wilde. Now if you´ll excuse me, shall I show you to our humble home?" Stu asked. Nick nodded, as the patriarch of the Hopps family led them to show his carrot farm. "As you can see, I´ve been farming these for almost 40 years. No radical changes to anything my family started, settling down is the way of life for us Hoppses...some excluded", he winked mischievously at Judy. "Wonder if his ancestors did that too when we weren´t evolved?" Nick laughed to himself. "That´s not all we farm. Blueberries, melons and lettuce also grow here. We also used to have nighthowlers in here too, but we got rid of them quickly when Mayor Lionheart declared them illegal", Stu kept explaining. "It´s alright, he always talks a bit too long. It´s nothing compared to visiting Flash", Judy noticed an anxious-looking Nick. "Yeah yeah, no problem", Nick said, checking his bag again. He found what he was looking for, and looked more impatient than he did in the car. "And here´s our newest acquisition, the swimming pool. Very useful in these hot summer days. Our kids especially love it", Stu said, as he showed a very luxurious-looking swimming pool with dozens of rabbit children playing in it. "Wow! You´ve never shown that to me before!" Judy gasped. "Would love to take a splash on that one", Nick said as Judy nodded. Much later that evening, Nick was eating a comfy family dinner with Judy and her family. Lots of sandwiches, vegetables, cheese, honey cakes, apple pie and biscuits were on the table. "Most of this is from our farm, but the desserts are from our local baker, Gideon Grey", Bonnie told. "Yeah, Judy introduced me to him too. I love his scones in particular", Nick explained. During the dinner, Nick explained his life story too. From the days when he was rejected from the boy scouts to Bellwether´s defeat. "It´s wonderful that you found someone like Judy. There´s no girl as caring and loyal as she is around here", Bonnie was impressed by what Nick told. "No one can deny that", Nick put his paw gently on Judy´s shoulder, who blushed in response. "As much as we´re stay at home-rabbits, we highly respect the police force of Zootopia. Without them, we wouldn´t be as safe and just as we are today", Stu said. "Funny how you said the exact opposite when I went to ZPD for the first time", Judy smiled. "People change", Stu cut a slice of the pie for himself. Suddenly, Bonnie noticed that it was almost eleven o´clock at night. "Oh, it´s off to bed now!" she said to the child rabbits. "Yes Mom", the children said, going upstairs to their large bedroom. "It´s bedtime for us too. You two however, can go to sleep whenever you like. After all, you´re the young love doves here", Bonnie said as Stu laughed. Nick looked outside of the window, as nobody was occupying the swimming pool at the moment. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" he asked Judy, who blushed. "Yes", she said. In a few minutes, Nick had changed into white and blue swimming boxers and was heading for the pool. He still kept the bag around, because he had something important for these moments in there. At the pool, Judy was waiting for him there, in her red padded strapless bikini with her farm hat still on her head. She was pouring something at two glasses. "Something that Daddy forgot. Our best summer wine", she said to Nick as he handed him a glass. "Probably because he wanted to keep it all for himself", the fox smiled and took a sip. As they were drinking, Nick slowly descended to the pool to cool himself. It felt so refreshing after a hot summer day, even though it wasn´t that hot at night there. "The city looks prettier from here than it does on the inside", he commented at the sight of Zootopia far away. "It certainly does. For all its faults, however, I can´t imagine living anywhere else in the world...especially without the likes of you and my family", Judy said, after finishing her glass. "Me neither, my lovebunny", Nick put her paw on Judy´s foot gently. "Funny how it´s only a year since we first met, and I couldn´t expect becoming lovers with a former hustler. Love works in strange ways indeed", the rabbit said. "You know what else is a hustle? This!" Nick laughed playfully, pulling Judy on the pool. She almost screamed as her hat fell off her to the water too. She shivered at first at the cold water, but then smiled mischievously at Nick, splashing some water on him too. They kept playfighting like children on the water for a while, until they climbed up from the pool and chased each other down to the small carrot patch, where Judy playfully tripped Nick over. As he was lying on the ground, she sat on his lap, wrapped her paws around him and started tickling his ear. Nick leaned his muzzle up a bit, which Judy rubbed too, until she moved her paws on his waist and kissed him heavier than before. Even though it wasn´t very noisy, Bonnie could hear what was going on. She rose from her bed and took a peek from the window, resulting in a huge blush on her face as she saw Judy now in Nick´s lap,who was gently caressing her waist . Nick was slowly removing Judy´s bikini too, and surprisingly, Judy wasn´t feeling uncomfortable about it at all. Normally she was ashamed to get naked, like during visits to the naturist club, but in a more private setting with someone she loved deeply, it wasn´t a problem. The rabbit felt very pleased as she kept making out with Nick. "Goodness", she said to herself, but didn´t want to do anything about it, since she respected her daughter´s privacy and feelings for the handsome fox. Instead she just went to sleep. After a short time, they left the patch. Judy had put on her pink towels on her body and head to get herself dry after being in the pool and the very moist carrot patch. Leading her back inside, Nick realized that now was the moment he waited so impatiently for. He went to his bag, and pulled up a velvet box. "Judy, now that we´ve been through so much and we are where you started everything...I feel this is the time", Nick said earnestly. "What do you mean?" the bunny asked. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful golden ring with a purple gem, reminiscent of Judy´s eyes. She gasped in amazement. "Judith Laverne Hopps...will you marry me?" Nick knelt down. Tears of joy filled Judy´s eyes. She knew this would happen someday. "Do I even need to answer that? Of course I will!" she put the ring on her paw, jumped on Nick´s lap and engaged in the deepest, most romantic kiss with him she could ever engage in. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories